What Family Is For
by Amaya Ishimoto
Summary: One-shot as present for Reborn's birthday and early birthday for Tsuna! I hope you all like it! Rated T for language. Summary: Tsuna wakes up one day to an empty mansion. Where did everybody go?


**A/N: Amaya Ishimoto here~ So sorry I haven't updated any of my stories recently! I have been thinking about rewriting them and so it may take some more time! Please wait for me! -bows-**

**WARNINGS: Language and Reborn.**

**Anyways, this is a birthday one-shot for Tsuna and Reborn~ I even added a poem to it, but BEWARE! I'm not exactly the best poet around after all. I just hope you all - especially Reborn and Tsuna - likes it! Thank you for reading~**

* * *

**What Family is For**

_The beautiful blue sky, our home_

_Forever in our hearts will be_

_The greatest gift of days to come_

_Future, present, past will see._

_The grand and everlasting._

_Everything within its warm embrace._

_The loving, the forgiving, and the accepting._

_Never a day does it lose its pace._

_Will it be the same many years past?_

_O how cruel is its fate?_

_Is it the story that forever will last?_

_Or will it give in to the darkness of hate?_

_Many a years will we wonder_

_If a sky so great will be pulled asunder._

_-Amaya Ishimoto_

* * *

'BEEP BEEP BEE-' a hand slammed on the top of the alarm clock, silencing it. A mop of brown hair peeked out of the white linen sheets, a pair of blinking, big, brown eyes following slowly. The brunette, Sawada, Tsunayoshi, slowly got out of his warm, comfortable bed and made his way to his bathroom on the other side of the room. He took a quick shower, changed into an orange dress shirt with dress pants, tried taming his gravity-defying brown hair, and brushed his teeth. Once he was done with his morning necessities (and staring at his reflection in his bathroom mirror for about 10 minutes), he made his way to the dining room to eat breakfast with his Guardians.

Ever since Tsuna officially became the Vongola Decimo 5 years ago, he's been living with his Guardians and Reborn in the Vongola Mansion. His parents, Iemitsu and Nana, had decided to go on a long vacation while the Ninth and his Guardians are now enjoying their lives of retirement in one of the villas (it's guarded of course). And even though not all Tsuna's Guardians eat in the dining room with him all the time and they give him a whole lot of paperwork to do, he's fairly happy with his life right now. Seriously, who wouldn't be when they were in Tsuna's shoes? He was Dame-Tsuna; stupid, wimpy, clumsy, and useless Dame-Tsuna. He was always a loner, was bullied, and had below average grades. That is, until Reborn showed up. Reborn, his sadistic baby tutor from hell. If it wasn't for him, he would never have the good friends that he has now. It all still seems like a dream to him.

So as Tsuna was walking down the halls of the Vongola Mansion, he noticed that the servants who would usually be up and about their work - by this time - were missing. _Where could they have gone? _he thought in wonder. _Eh. Oh well, my hyper intuition's not acting up anyways. Better get to breakfast before my Guardians destroy the whole mansion. Again. _And with that, Tsuna ignored the unusual silence and fast-walked to the dining room.

By the time Tsuna reached the dining room door, he could already hear the many arguments and clashes of weapons of his _dearest _Guardians. _Ugh. More paperwork._ Tsuna could already feel the migraine that now occurred regularly. _Why can't they ever give me some slack? Do they have to destroy things all the time? Ugh. Better go in before they do anymore damage to the mansion. _And so, the Vongola Decimo gave in to his fate and opened the door.

"What the-"

"BUON COMPLEANNO*, TSUNA/BRAT/VONGOLA/DECIMO/SAWADA/OMNIVORE/TSUNAYOS HI-KUN/TSUNA-SAN/TSUNA-KUN/TSU-KUN/DAME-TSUNA!" There, in the _newly reconstructed_ dining room, every single friend/acquaintance Tsuna made in the mafia (only those that appeared in the anime and manga) was, some screaming congratulations and some silently muttering, he could hear it all the same due to Reborn's Spartan training. The brunette stood in the doorway staring in shock until the recently-just-grew-back-into-an-adult Reborn threw something at his head. When Tsuna took a closer look, he saw it was a green present box.

"Eh? Wait! What birthday?!", the gravity-defying haired boy asked.

"You're still Dame-Tsuna. Really, to even forget it's your own birthday. Ahhh~ Maybe you need more training~" Reborn gave an evil smirk and Leon, who climbed down to his hand, changed into the hitman's signature green gun. He pointed it at his Dame-student but didn't shoot…Yet.

"My birthday? Today's October 14th already!? I thought it was still the 12th!"

"Kufufufu. Tsunayoshi-kun, did your brain fry on you? We all gathered here just for you too~" The male pineapple head we all know and love (maybe) showed up out of no where.

"Mukuro-sama…" That was Chrome, who appeared when Mukuro did. She turned towards her boss, "Happy Birthday, Bossu."

"Eh? Ah… Thank you Chrome." The birthday boy smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. It's a habit Reborn tried to rid of for him, it worked but he still does it sometimes when he's not aware of it.

"Enough of that, let's eat breakfast then go on to the presents and performances," Reborn gave an evil smirk in Tsuna's direction, "This is a Vongola style birthday party after all."

* * *

**Three Hours Later:**

After a bunch of chaos in the form of Tsuna's friends and family, everybody settled into their respective seats at the table (that could fit all of them somehow) for a hearty lunch - chatter, weapons, and food galore. Tsuna, who sat at the very front, smiled at the familiar sight. _Today is the best after all._

"Thank you everyone…" it came out as a whisper but somehow, even with all that noise, they could all hear it and they couldn't help but smile even while they continued whatever it was they were doing, be it arguing, fighting, eating, or just sitting there basking in the sincerity and happiness their boss/friend/brother/student/son/grandson/rival showed.

_**FINE**_

* * *

**Omake(After Lunch, in Tsuna's room):**

"Ahahaha…," Tsuna laughed nervously again, "So… Since it's not the 12th and today's the 14th, does that mean I missed your birthday, Reborn?" The only other person in the room smirked.

"Damn right you did, Dame-Tsuna. You'd better be ready for punishment~" The trapped Tuna shivered and tried getting away. He ran for the opening, almost reaching the door _So close. So close. Just. One. More. Foot. _And… The poor Tuna-fish was grabbed by the collar and thrown onto his king-sized bed. "Did you think you could get away from me that easily, my Dame-student?" the Spartan chuckled eerily, "I think not. I am the World's Greatest Hitman after all."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**A/N: ****Alright! I got this in on time! Ahaha~ I know I haven't been doing much writing much but I hope you'll all forgive me! Plus I'll be rewriting some things so it might take longer, but I promise I'll try to update soon!**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked that, I rushed it a bit so it's really short and all but I just wanted to finish it in time for Reborn and Tsuna's birthday. And as for what happened after the Omake, I'll leave to your imaginations~ XD**

* * *

***Buon Compleanno = Happy Birthday in Italian.**


End file.
